Gang Wars HinaGaa
by DreaxXxBitch
Summary: Yeah I'm NOT good at summaries but it's about Hinata and Gaara so you know it'll be decent.....
1. Chapter 1

**Gang Wars Intro.**

**My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I'm heiress to Hyuuga Designs, Inc. I'm the smartest girl in my **

**grade and I'm frequently told that I'm beautiful, even though I don't think so.**

**I wish I could tell my friends about my piercings and tattoos. You see, I have wings tattooed**

**on my back in black and purple, as well as a neon green four-leaf clover on my left hip. My belly-**

**button is pierced and it has a little cherry on it, also my eyebrow is pierced though no-one will ever **

**find out about that because my hair covers my right side of my face.**

**I'm popular and I know it, but I know who my real friends are. Their names are Ten-Ten, Kiba,**

**Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Lee. Neji-niisan is my older**

**cousin, Lee and Ten-Ten are the same age as him which makes them seniors in school.**

**School is starting next week and all my friends are going to the mall with me. They want me**

**to meet some new peoples. I believe they transfired from Suna, I wasn't told much about them except**

**for their names; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gang Wars Ch. 1**

** I was driving to the mall in my new convertible, black with electric blue flames on the sides. I was about to park when my cell phone started to ring.**

** All teenagers scare the living shit out of me, th--**

** "Hello?"I answered into the phone.**

** "Hina-chan, hurry up! We can see your car, we're all at the Smoothie Shack." Sakura-chan informed to me rather loudly.**

** "Alright, Sakura-chan," I said exasperatedly, "demo, clam down. I hope you haven't had any chocolate today." I teased her, while giggling.**

** "Hehehe, maybe a little," she answered to me and I could feel that she was smiling, "anyways, hurry okay? Bye, love ya."**

** I hung up the phone and walked toward the malls' entrance. I could feel peoples eyes on me, I'd hear parts of their whispers.**

** "The Hyuuga girl..."**

** "Isn't she part of that gang..."**

** "Shinobi, that's their name..."**

** It was very annoying and rude to hear them talk about our gang, like we're the one's hurting them. They either got themselves hurt or brought it on others, that's the way we've learned it. Our way is that it's survival of the fittest, those who cannot survive will die. We have all changed, it was bound to happen anyways, or that's what I've always thought. I rode the escalator up to the second floor, lucky for me the Smoothie Shack is only a few yards away from said escalator. When I walked inside the Smoothie Shack i immediately saw all my friends in a corner, plus three extras. Sakura saw me, ran up, and squeezed me to death. I was starting to see stars before I could choke out some words.**

** "Sakura-chan, I...can't...BREATHE!!!!! Too...close!!!!!" I gasped to her. She let me go and began to apologize to me, which I waved off with a smile. We walked over to the rest of the gang and all greeted each other. Naruto was in a black wife-beater and baggy neon orange pants with orange chucks; Sasuke in all black with some chains on his pants and around his neck with combat boots; Ten-Ten in a KHS jersey and baggy pants with combat boots; Sakura in a pink tube-top with "I'm Listening, I Just Don't Care!" and a black miniskirt with neon pink flats on; Ino in a black tube-top with a baby blue miniskirt and baby blue flats; Kiba in a white wife beater and baggy gray-black pants with black dockers; Shino was in all black plus some sunglasses and black chucks; Lee had a green wife-beater and black tight pants and green heelies; Shikamaru in a black shirt with "Please, Shoot Me! Now!" on it and baggy jeans with brown dockers; Neji had on a white wife-beater with baggy black jeans with black combat boots; and Chouji had a crimson red shirt on and baggy black pants with black heelies. All of us had chains on our person, around our necks or on our clothes.**

** "Hinata-sama, these are the people we wanted you to meet," Neji-niisan gestured to the three extra people, "Temari is the girl with four ponytails, Kankuro is the one in all black with the face paint, and Gaara is the redhead with the kanji on his forehead." I walked up to them, smiled, and greeted them. Temari was wearing a black corset with a purple miniskirt and purple flats, Kankuro was in all black with baggy pants and Uggs on, but Gaara...he caught my eye. He has crimson red hair that went in every direction, sea-foam green eyes, the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, a black tight shirt that seemed to make every muscle stand out, and baggy crimson pants with at least five chains on each side. His eyes though, were blank and had eyeliner all around them. I thought they were the most handsome eyes I'd ever seen.**

** Someones cell phone went off suddenly and we all looked at Gaara, who answered the phone with a serious face. He walked a few feet away, his back turned toward us, and began to whisper harshly into said phone. Suddenly, he shut the phone and strode back to us with a small grimace on his face.**

** "We can't get the apartment because we're ****minors****. Stupid law..."he grudgingly told us, murmuring the last part.**


End file.
